Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal
Hello and Welcome to the third Shattered Stars and Stripes Game, Shattered Stars and Stripes: The New Deal, the Sequel to Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised. This map game will detail the chaos caused in the former US when the nation falls apart. Each state looks to establish themselves as a new nation, yet not every state will be sucssesful. It is up to you to decide who will rise and who will fall... Rules Game Rules *Remember the time period. Race, Class, Polictics, are all different than the modern day *Mod word is law until proven otherwise *Have Fun *Be Plausible and Logical *Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods *During your turn you may do 1 of the following: *#Expand Military *#Expand Economy *#Expand infrastrucutre *#Wage or Continue a war *Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban *If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait 10 turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state *'This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment.' *In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty is signed, the game ends *Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2000 *Players who are inactive for more than 10 turns without infroming a mod are removed. *'Alliances will be monitered closely. If an alliance is forged between the 3 strongest nations in a region for the sake of carving the region up, all players will recive a day ban.' Map Rules *Do not edit the map unless you are a map maker *Players may change colors provided the mapmakers approve *Like last game, vassals will be a different shade of your main color. Mod Rules *Mods will be selected based on experience level and past preformences in the franchise *Mods may be impeached by a vote of the players *Mod who are inactive for 10 turns lose their powers *Only neutral mods can mod requests. *#Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. *Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. *#Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. *Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. *#Mods (and only mods) can grant "Popular revolt" or "Major enemy" bonus. These both give a substantial boost in the algorithm. *Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players **Should the head mod remove a mod that the players belive didn't deserve it, a vote may overturn it. *Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote Map Mods #Edgeofnight (Head Mod) The Beyond The Beyond is the place where banned players dwell for the rest of eternity. Nations Players who claimed a nation, remove the reserve mark and sign up. Northeast *'New York: ' *'Massachussets:' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *Rhode Island: *Conneticut *New Hampshire *Vermont *Maine: - Supergamer1 Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania:' [[User:Saturn120|'Saturn120']] 01:58, April 10, 2015 (UTC) *New Jersey: *Maryland: Great showing. B23 (talk) *Deleware: *DC: Near South *Virginia: Vatonica *North Carolina: Willster22 (User talk:Willster22) *South Carolina: *Tennesse: *West Virgina: *Kentucky: QuebecanCanada Deep South *Florida: Revolution 9 *Georgia: *Alabama: *Mississippi: *Louisiana: Morgan Freemen but With A Lamer Voice (talk) 21:22, April 11, 2015 (UTC) Great Lakes *'Michigan: 'Spartian300 *'Ohio: Josh' *'Illinois:' *Indiana: -Seiga *Wisconsin: Midwest *Minnesota: *Kansas: *Montana: Shikata ga nai! 22:06, April 12, 2015 (UTC) *North Dakota: *South Dakota: *Iowa: *Oklahoma: *Nebraska: *Idaho: *Missouri: South West *'Texas:' *Colorado: *New Mexico: *Arizona: *Utah: Reserved West Coast *'California: ' *Oregon: *Washington: *Nevada: The Game 1933 Do Not Edit this section until this messege is replaced by the starting message. Failure to abide by this will result in a 3 day ban. Game starts Friday. Note to players who have changed their nation at the last minute: The Map was Finished Last night, meaning that you will NOT be added until the second map in 1935. Category:Map Games